conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bennett Mining
Well thanks, now I have Americans controlling my mining industry without my asking… Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 07:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Not at all, presence in diffrent contries are diffrent sizes, so currently I'm about to work with all nations over my companies presence in they're nation,(Still a work in progress) how about I start with you Mr.Long :D -Sunkist- 08:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) You should be aware that Diagold no longer exists in my country. I removed it and replaced it with gold production. It can be read about on my Federal Mint (EV) page. As for this company in general and its use in player nations, this is not allowed being it is a form of controlling a user's personal nation without permission. I will give you clearance to use this company within my nation and we can work together in integrating it into my history. I take it that Bennett Mining is headquartered in Everett. How about Bennett Mining can have a role in the mining of supplies needed for Everett's federal mint gold producing. We need materials such as iron, calcium, copper and nickel to do the process of producing gold. As for your company's involvement in other user's nations, you will need their permission. Will you be playing Future World as a company or will you eventually develop a nation? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) You also have permission to operate in the Allied States, however, when I get around to it, business laws and regulations will be set up. As long as you are willing to change with my country and its laws, you can operate there. Also, make sure your company doesn't grow larger than the current ones. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol still, I have a policy against companies from Allied States of America, Everett, Venezuela, Israel, Pashtunistan, and Russia. I can have relations, but the company cannot operate in Yarphei. I just think it's weird to have a mining company operate in places with no mineral resources like Nauru or something or places with nationalized mining like Peru. But if you purchase some sovereign territory then I'd be happy to have relations. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 15:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Noting Super Warmonkey, I have the same rule since you will be operating in Everett. The company must follow my regulations and laws, cannot interfere with my government or other companies and you may only control the company and nothing else in my nation. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Please pardon me, I was really wanting to put a WIP on this page, but coulden't find the template. I'm very sorry about messing up on the rules. I see that the diagold is a mess up, and will gladly change it, and I'm glad we could be able to work in your nation. Allied States, I'm also please with your open market, I will gladly respect not growing larger then the current companies listed. While you may have a anti-American policy on your agenda, I would like to note that we are a international neutral corporation, Yarphei. We do not support the production of weapons or nuclear weapons for nations. Bennett Industries is currently soul struck on your countires rich culture and good community, while you may have problems with other entities in the world, Bennett Industries will respect national standards and regulations. -Sunkist- 05:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) If you insist. You can have a partner company or subsidiary Skhaımõ Bèo Nét (which is Beo Net Mining, phonetic transcription of Bennet Mining) in Yarphei. But you're going to be carefully monitored, and technically it's not the same company. That's the best loophole. The Anti-American rule is mainly to avoid espionage and to keep morale high. You have to come across as a uniquely Yarphese company, or one from a nearby country. Media control can help out with that. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Quite a good strategy, I will fully respect this plan and will activate Beo Net Mining based in Singapore. Now, what are some of the regulations in Yarphei at the time, any special at the moment. I'll work with anything, but I'd like to get alittle information. -Sunkist- 05:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Honestly not much. Despite being authoritarian, Yarphei has the 2nd highest EDBR in the world because it is a free market economy. The only real obstacle is getting VLA members (several should be in high positions in the company) and computers with government permission (you need to apply for a computing licence). Otherwise you're free. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) How do I apply for a computing licence? Also about these VLA members, I don't quite understand. -Sunkist- 05:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Computing licence is nothing, all corporations have them, all it says is that computers can be bought and put in the workplace. Vietnamese Liberation Army. You have to have a VLA rep in your company, which is not hard because they make up like 11% of the population. They are there to make sure companies don't pose a threat to the government. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) You're free to operate in my lands, but know that 1) there's not much left to be mined in the core area, (a good part of imports are base and rare metals) 2) the few existing fees for punishing industrial misconduct are substantially higher for international companies, 3) international companies are ineligible to form a Governing Corporation Charter (participating in the federal government), 4) my environmental regulation are likely more strict than anyone elses, in terms of carbon dioxide emissions and wastewater disposal), and 5) your every move will be scrutinized intensely. If these are acceptable terms, be my guest. Woogers - talk 15:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC)